The present invention relates to a controlled voltage monostable circuit.
In some applications a monostable circuit is needed, adapted to generate a pulse, having a time length inversely proportional to a voltage. This voltage needs to control said monostable circuit so that the time length of the pulse can be modified in a large range of time values.
A typical monostable circuit, according to the prior art, such to ensure the request heretofore, foresees a delay element and a memory element connected in feedback configuration.
However the circuit embodiments of such circuits do not guarantee performances, such as precision and consumptions, equal to what is attainable by means of less stringent conditions of the variability of the length of the pulse.
In view of the state of the art described, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the limits and problems of the circuits of the prior art.
According to the present invention, such object is achieved by a monostable circuit adapted to provide a delay having a length inversely proportional to an input signal, characterized by comprising generating means adapted to generate a signal proportionally to an input signal and to a corrective factor, comparing means adapted to compare the value of said signal with a prefixed value range and correcting means adapted to correct said corrective factor in the case that the value of said signal is out of said prefixed value range.
According to the present invention, such object is also obtained by a method for generating a delay having a length inversely proportional to signal, characterized by comprising the following steps: a) to generate a signal proportionally to an input signal and to a corrective factor; b) to compare the value of said signal with a prefixed value range; c) to correct said corrective factor in the case that said signal is out of said prefixed value range.
Thanks to the present invention it is possible making a monostable circuit having a maximum length of the switching pulse greater than various ranks of the minimum length of said switching pulse.